


Tea: The first step of many

by Anxious_Apples



Series: Creed and Abi [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Apples/pseuds/Anxious_Apples
Summary: Abi has been working with Creed for a couple of weeks and one of them makes a move towards civility





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is a fic I decided to write after I went back over my novel draft to kind of show that Creed and Abigail haven't always been friends (and more) but they were never enemies either. They started as sort of neutral with a side of cautious and developed from there.

“Will you stop that?”  
“Stop what...?” Abi's eyebrows scrunched together as her nose wrinkled in confusion.  
“That leg bouncing thing you're doing. I can hear the heel of your sneakers tapping the floor. It's annoying.” Creed sat across the room on the ground with her back to the wall. Next to her sat a metal cleaning kit and a bucket of warm water that was being used to disinfect the bone saw that had been used only a few hours earlier.  
“Oh right, sorry. I'll stop.” A distracted hum was the reply that sliced through the usual silence that settled between them.  
Abi had been working with Creed for three weeks now and so far this was the longest conversation they'd had. The rest of the time the room was either filled with a chorus of screams or choked by near silence; the days when silence was relegated to the corners were Creeds favourite. Abi hated those days. The days Abi got to bare witness to the other side of her co-worker that people only saw if they were unlucky. The days that left her shaking in fear and Creed shaking from excitement. Creed had a very special skill set that she called an art and they were required to do a very specific job that others would be horrified by. Those skills allowed her to extract necessary information from people either by convincing them verbally which was done out and about where they were easy to get to. Or by force. When people were brought to the basement they worked in, there was always more of the latter than Abi had ever seen before. Abi's job required her to document everything that happened in that room exactly as it happened. Yes, they could have used cameras to record what went on but the last four times Creed found and destroyed them. They'd tried microphones but they too were located and removed. Eventually her employers decided on bringing in a person to do the documenting. Enter Abi. The people who they worked for figured out very quickly once they employed Creed that she ran by her own strict set of morals, although there was certainly a part of her that enjoyed every moment of her job. Unfortunately Abi hadn't realised this yet which caused her to still be very apprehensive during work hours.  
Because of this when Creed stood after finishing cleaning the instrument Abi watched her every movement like a hawk. When she abruptly stopped on her journey to the table of implements she used on their visitors next to Abi's desk the red head flinched reflexively. She missed the the crease that appeared in Creeds brow at knowing she caused the reaction.  
After removing the latex gloves covered in faded pink soap suds and putting them and the (now dark red instead of yellow) cloth used in the bin; placing the bone saw back on its nail in the wall and lining it up with its chalk outline and then returning the cleaning kit to its rightful place in the lock box under the table she moved to sit on the edge of the desk. It wasn't until her mug was picked up off it's coaster and the sound of work-boots retreating hit her ears that the desks occupant looked up again. Creed had moved to pick up her own cup before disappearing out of the door.  
Abi sat staring at the metal rectangle in front of her laptop before typing in the foot notes that Creed was acting strange and had diverted from the usual scenario of trying to ignore Abi's intrusion. She'd just finished typing it up before the sound of knocking shattered the stillness that had settled in the basement once the door had been shut. A soft chuckle resonated once Abi understood what had happened. The door was shut. Creed had forgotten to put the brick they used as a doorstop in the way and had managed to lock herself out of the room; it was impossible to get in from the outside without the key that was sitting next to the laptop.  
Abi swiftly made her way across the room towards the door whilst being careful to steer clear of the chair their 'visitors' sat in. It was the last thing to be cleaned along with the floor surrounding it and both bore the evidence that the man who sat there earlier that day almost definitely wouldn't be back. The door opened with a resounding click and she peered around it just to make sure it was Creed who had knocked. As expected there she stood with a steaming mug of tea in each hand and an incredible scowl.  
“Well are you going to let me back in so I can finish cleaning up or are you going to do it?” She didn't wait for an answer before moving to enter and causing Abi to have to scurry backwards to avoid being hit by the door. By the time she'd gotten back to her desk her mug was back on its coaster and Creed was standing with the mop in the crook of her elbow by the chair putting on new latex gloves.  
Curiously she picked up her flowery cup and lifted it to her nose, it smelled like green tea. Her favourite. She brought it to her lips and took a quick sip since it was still hot and sure enough it was perfect. Her eyebrows shot up as she placed it back down to cool and wrote in the footnotes next to Creeds odd behaviour that she knew her tea order even though they had never talked about it.  
“Don't look so surprised Ridley. It's my job to find out things about people from other people.”  
“It's also your job to use that information against those people. And if you know so much about me you'll know that I hate people calling me by my last name Abernathy. ” She spat the syllables of Creeds last name out like they tasted foul in her mouth as she continued typing.  
“Look. I was trying to be nice since I'm aware that you don't enjoy days when I'm...busy. All you had to do was say thank you, shut up and leave it there.” Green eyes locked on to blue in a silent challenge that ended in a tired sigh and a muttered 'Thanks'.  
It took another twenty minutes for Creed to finish clearing up after herself and she hadn't touched her drink. Abi's cup had emptied fifteen minutes ago. When she was done mopping the floor and wiping down the chair she never said goodbye or bid Abi a good evening even though they lived in the same building and shared a garage. Simply threw the gloves in the bin, took her jacket off the hook on the back of the door and was gone faster than early morning fog.  
And that's how it was from then on. They would work separately in silence for the most part as usual. On days when there were more screams and more begging and more blood than not Creed would make them both tea (although she never drank it for some reason) before leaving without so much as a glance in her direction. And that was how it was for a long while.


End file.
